<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Price by YamiAshy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934283">The Price</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAshy/pseuds/YamiAshy'>YamiAshy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Deal Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Breakups, Cheating, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Reconciliation, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAshy/pseuds/YamiAshy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is necessary to read the previous parts of the series in order to understand this one. Check those out first!</p><p>Iwai reflects on his relationship with Akira during a quiet night in the shop. On his way out for the evening Akira ambushes him with a kiss, breaking the one golden rule. He attempts to push the teen off, to get him to talk, but Akira refuses. Iwai breaks and gives him what he asks for, but insists on taking him home. Akira wakes the next morning in Iwai's bed and deals with the consequences of his decision.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwai Munehisa/Kurusu Akira, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Deal Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/964854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Price</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a pet project of mine. I had the idea for it while playing Persona 5 Royal. I wanted to get inside Iwai's head and see his perspective. I went back and skimmed the other parts of the series and decided that everything needed to be updated before I could post this one. The perspective flips briefly between Iwai and Akira, the changes are clearly marked. The final pairing will be Iwai x Akira. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Iwai</strong>
</p><p>Iwai sits back in his chair, idly flipping through a magazine to pass the time. It's late, nearing closing time on a Saturday night, and it's been quiet all day. He hasn't seen Akira in almost a week.<em> I wonder how the kid is doing. I hope I wasn't too rough with him last time, though he wasn't complaining after.</em> He flips one more page in his magazine then tosses it aside on the counter, it wasn't that interesting anyway, and pulls out his phone to flip through the photos of their last session.</p><p>Akira on his knees, looking up at the camera with half-lidded eyes, his lips stretched around Iwai's cock.<em> His eyes are always expressive.</em> They're a treat to look at. He flicks to the next photo.</p><p>Akira with his hands cuffed above his head, the chain hooked through a pipe. He's stretched out on his back over a crate, legs spread wide. Bruises mark his hips in the shape of Iwai's fingers. Stripes from a cane criss-cross across the back of his thighs and ass. <em>He has a high pain tolerance... no, more than that he's a masochist. He wanted more but I stopped. What a change from the first time.</em></p><p>A new memory is pulled up, the first time Akira tried to give him a blowjob. The expression on his face during it had been a mix of defiance and pleasure. Iwai got almost as much pleasure from watching his eyes than the actual act. The vulnerability afterward, how he startled under Iwai's touch when he tried to clean his face... it caught him off guard. He always seemed unshakeable.<em> I should have stopped it there and been content, I was going to but I was selfish.</em> Iwai tips back in his chair and closes his eyes, pulling up more memories of their time together. </p><p>The way Akira's face had turned beet red when he explained the next part of his 'job'. Iwai fully expected him not to show up the next night but Akira had been there the same time as always. He hadn't been surprised to hear that it would be Akira's first time, but it did make him feel a stab of guilt. <em>I tried to make him think about it. If he said no I would have stopped, but he didn't.</em> The sounds Akira made, whining and panting against his neck, the feeling of him clawing at his back and panting against his neck. Soft pleas turning into demands for more. <em>I wish I had the chance to see his face. I never thought he would enjoy it that much.</em></p><p>Things had only progressed from there. The first time he bit the back of Akira's neck he had frozen underneath him, gasping, and Iwai backed off, thinking he went too far. Then softly, hesitantly, Akira asked him to try that again in a place that wouldn't be as visible. Iwai obliged, fitting his teeth against the back of Akira's shoulder and biting hard enough to bruise. Akira had been vocal the rest of the session, pleading for more.<em> I should have picked up on the clues then and tried to explain it to him. Maybe things would have turned out differently.</em> He pinches the bridge of his nose, frowning. </p><p><em>I did the right thing in the end though.</em> All the signs were there, he had someone else on his mind.<em> I gave him his freedom back and he left, just like I thought he would. I should have ended it sooner. That's on me. </em></p><p>Iwai sighs and pulls up the next memory. Akira hopping over the counter to drop between his legs. For a moment he allowed himself to hope, wondering if Akira had changed his mind, but the teen's expression had been too serious.<em> I stopped him, I had to. It would have been a weight on my conscience if I hadn't cleared things up.</em> In the end, listening to Ryuji's idea, and looking down at Akira... he hadn't been able to refuse. <em>I wanted him. I still do. It was the only way I was going to be with him.</em></p><p>Iwai finally opens his eyes, sighing. "No sense dwelling on it. Made your bed, now you gotta lie in it." He glances at the time on his laptop before he flicks it closed. "Time got away from me. It's late... Kaoru will be worried." He paces over to the door but before he can walk out to lock up it's opening in his face. "Sorry, we're closed-" </p><p>Arms loop around his neck and lips fit against his, cutting off his words. Iwai blinks in surprise, trying to focus. Akira. He presses against Iwai's chest, steering them towards the closest wall without breaking the kiss. <em>This is against the rules. </em></p><p>"Hey- Kid, hey." He pushes Akira back by his shoulders. "Do you know what time it is? What's wrong?" </p><p>"Nothing's wrong." Akira pushes his thigh between Iwai's legs, rubbing firmly against him. "I want you. This is how it works isn't it?" His grip around Iwai's neck tightens again, pressing their lips together more firmly this time. </p><p><em>Fuck.</em> Akira's tongue swipes across his lower lip. Iwai wants to kiss him back, has imagined what it would be like, but not like this. <em>Something happened. He's never acted like this before.</em> Bracing against the wall he pushes back more firmly this time, backing Akira away a couple of steps as he catches his breath. "You have to talk to me first. This only works with communication. What happened?" He searches Akira's face but finds nothing but a mask of indifference.</p><p>"There's nothing to talk about. It's simple, I want you." Akira grasps his hands and pulls them away from his shoulders. He steps into Iwai's personal space, pressing their hips together. "Now."</p><p>"Something must have happened." Iwai drops his hands to Akira's hips in an attempt to hold him at bay again. "Does it have to do with R-"</p><p>"You're talking too much." Akira's lips cut him off once again. He bites at Iwai's bottom lip and rolls his hips in a firm circle. His fingers climb up the back of Iwai's head, scratching against his scalp and grasping at his short hair. The combined feelings send a bolt of arousal through him.</p><p><em>Something definitely happened between them. They could have had a fight or worse.</em> Determined to get a straight answer he tangles his fingers in the back of Akira's hair and yanks him back. "Just stop for a minute."</p><p>Akira hisses in pain, his eyes flashing. "I don't want to." He rolls their hips together again, grinding his hardening cock against Iwai's. "I thought you wanted me."</p><p><em>Not like this. Not when you're upset.</em> "Kid, Akira, take a minute and slow down. Will you just tell me-"</p><p>"What I want?" Akira cuts Iwai off, finishing his sentence with his words instead. "What I want is for you to fuck me until I can't even remember my name." His deft hands slide down over Iwai's chest to the front of his jeans as he talks, making quick work of them. His fingers hook into the hem but hesitate to pull them down. "Please Iwai. I need you." His voice wavers on the end and his mask of indifference cracks, vulnerability creeping into his eyes. "You don't need me?" </p><p>Iwai's resolve shatters.<em> Fuck. That's not fair. You're supposed to be a cocky brat with a devil may care attitude. You're not supposed to look at me like that. I'm only the side piece.</em> He releases his grip on Akira's hair, cradling his face carefully with both hands. "I need you." His thumbs slide over Akira's cheeks as he guides him closer, fitting their lips together gently this time. Akira responds instantly with eagerness, looping his arms around Iwai's neck to pull him closer, but Iwai keeps control of the kiss. He kisses Akira slowly and thoroughly until he's panting for breath. </p><p>"Please. Please." Akira begs against his lips. "I need you, Iwai." </p><p>"I hear you." Iwai hooks his fingers into the loops on Akira's jeans and flips their positions, pressing him into the wall. "I don't have any lubricant on me."</p><p>"I do." Akira slips a bottle into his hand, then shimmies out of his jeans. "Hurry up."</p><p>"I need to stretch you first." Iwai pops open the cap, watching him kick off his boxers and unbutton his shirt. "I'm not going to hurt you."</p><p>"I don't want to wait that long. I'll be fine." Akira's fingers don't hesitate this time, slipping the waistband of Iwai's pants down. "We do it often enough. I trust you." </p><p><em>He's going to be the death of me.</em> "Wrap your legs around me." Iwai concedes to the stubborn expression on Akira's face. "And for the love of god make sure you use enough lube." He hands the lubricant bottle back and hooks his hands under Akira's knees, lifting him up and pressing him into the wall.</p><p>Akira's legs loop firmly around his waist. One of his slick hands slides over Iwai's cock, spreading the lubricant over him and guiding him into position. "Now. I need you."</p><p>"I'm yours." Iwai catches his lips in another kiss as he inches his hips forward. Akira feels impossibly tight around him and warm, squeezing down around him. Teeth sink into his bottom lip, pulling a gasp from him. <em>Brat.</em></p><p>"You're too slow." Akira breaks the kiss to tip his head back against the wall, baring his naked throat. "I want all of you." He grabs the front of Iwai's coat, braces his shoulders against the wall, and rolls his hips, taking another inch inside of him.</p><p>Iwai bites back another gasp and grabs his hip with one hand. "Easy- You'll have me, but not if I'm hurting you. There's no rush. It's just you and me." He catches one of Akira's hands, pressing it back against the wall by his head. "And who's in charge here?" </p><p>"I'm not wearing my collar." Akira rolls his hips in a slow circle, staring at him in challenge. "So who's really in control here?" </p><p><em>You are. You have been for a long time now.</em> Iwai doesn't dare to say that aloud, instead, he smirks. "Not you, brat. I'll give you what you want but I'm not going to hurt you in the process. You have to be able to walk home you know." He ducks, breaking their eye contact to press soft open-mouthed kisses up the side of his neck. </p><p>"Iwai?... What are you ah-" His words turn into a moan as Iwai nips behind his ear. "That's not fair." His voice wavers from pleasure as Iwai leaves more soft bites and kisses down the curve of his shoulder and along his collarbone. </p><p>"Just trying to get ya to relax." This is something he's always wanted to do but hadn't allowed himself. It's too intimate. Iwai leaves a trail of love bites down the center of Akira's chest, inching his hips forward bit by bit. Each time he feels Akira tense around him he stills, pressing more gentle kisses along with his muscles until at last their hips meet. "Happy now?"</p><p>"Mhm... You feel good." Akira's hand tightens around his. Something in his tone makes Iwai glance up. His eyes have dropped to half-mast and his expression has softened. A blush dusts across his cheeks. "Move, please? It doesn't hurt. I promise." </p><p>Iwai's heart skips a beat at his words. All of Akira's dirty talk pales in comparison to this soft tone. "...Alright." He lets out a breath and straightens up. "If that changes tell me." </p><p>"I will. I need you now Iwai." Akira touches his jaw with his free hand, guiding his head back up to fit their lips together.</p><p>"I'm yours." Iwai murmurs against his lips. He snaps his hips and Akira's lips fall open in a moan. He takes full advantage of it, flicking his tongue between Akira's lips. With each deliberate snap of his hips, Akira comes apart piece by piece, becoming more and more vocal until he breaks the kiss. </p><p>"Mark me." Akira gasps softly, tugging his head down. "Make me bleed." Iwai fits his teeth along the curve of his shoulder, one of his favorite spots, but Akira scratches along the back of his neck before he can. "Not there. My neck. Somewhere visible."</p><p><em>Another first tonight.</em> "Are you sure you want everyone to see it?" He hesitates, then moves his mouth to the curve of Akira's neck instead. </p><p>"I'm sure." Akira sighs and presses him forward. "Right there. I'm close. Please." </p><p>"I hear you." He bites down firmly and snaps his hips up at the same time. The taste of copper spreads across his tongue. </p><p>Akira tenses underneath him, squeezing his hand, and bucks his hips as he cums. It splatters up over his stomach. A few thrusts later Iwai follows him over the edge, spilling inside of him. Silence falls between them, broken only by the sound of their breathing.</p><p>"...Thank you." Akira's soft voice breaks the silence first. </p><p>"You're welcome." The spell between them is broken and Iwai feels a fresh stab of guilt between his ribs. "Anything hurt?" He inches out slowly and lowers Akira's feet to the floor. </p><p>"Sore, but it's nothing that won't fade." Akira leans back against the wall for support. "Do you have a towel?"</p><p>"I do. Take it easy, I'll get it." Iwai looks him up and down, making sure he's steady on his feet before he steps away. He leans over the counter and scoops up two. He wipes himself down quickly and zips up his pants before returning to Akira. He kneels in front of him and gently starts cleaning him. This is a ritual he always enjoyed. It was the only time he could be gentle and caring with Akira. "Do you want to talk about it yet?" </p><p>"There's nothing to talk about. Can you walk me to the station after this?" He lays a hand on Iwai's shoulder to steady himself when Iwai nudges his legs apart. </p><p><em>He's going to have to talk about it eventually.</em> Iwai glances up while wiping him down and is struck by the expression on his face. The mask of indifference is gone, it's given way to vulnerability and upset as he stares at the ceiling.<em> I should have fought harder to make him talk earlier.</em> "I'll do you one better. Come home with me for the night." He tosses the soiled towels into the trash.</p><p>"Huh?" Akira startles at the suggestion, focusing on him again. "But you have Kaoru at home. He'll wonder what I'm doing there. My guardian will wonder where I am tomorrow too." </p><p>"Kaoru won't mind, he looks up to you." Iwai helps the teen step into his boxers and jeans before straightening up. "And you can leave your guardian a message. Come home with me, please? It's late and you're exhausted I don't think you should travel home alone."</p><p>Akira bites his lip, thinking it over while he buttons up his shirt. When he opens his mouth Iwai is convinced he's going to refuse. "....Alright. Just for the night." </p><p>"Just for the night," Iwai repeats, relieved. "Come on, we've got a train to catch." He wraps a supportive arm around Akira's waist and walks out of the shop with him to lock up. Akira stands stiff and straight under his arm as they walk, glancing around. By the time they're stepping on the train though he's relaxed enough to rest against Iwai's side, and even wrap an arm around him in return. Iwai steers them over to some open seats, watching Akira for any signs of pain, but he shows none.</p><p><em>Hopefully, he'll be more receptive to talking in the morning.</em> He combs his fingers gently through Akira's messy hair, straightening it. Akira leans further into his side, dropping his head to rest on Iwai's shoulder as the train speeds out of the station. "You can take a shower if you want when we get home. I'll give you something of mine to wear for the night and throw your stuff in the wash."</p><p>"I'd like that... where am I going to sleep?" Akira's eyes slowly flutter closed as if he's fighting it off. </p><p>"I can set you up on the couch." Iwai continues gently carding his fingers through his curly black locks. "Take a nap if you need to. I'll wake you up at our stop."</p><p>"Thank you, for everything." Akira sighs softly and burrows into his chest. </p><p>
  <em>I'd do anything for you kid. If only you knew the half of it. </em>
</p><p>---</p><p>The train pulls into the station with a soft chime and an automated voice announces the name of their stop. "Akira." Iwai shakes his shoulder gently to rouse him. "We're here. Come on, we don't have far to walk."</p><p>Akira covers his mouth to suppress a yawn as he sits up, blinking sleepiness from his eyes. "Alright..." He takes Iwai's hand when it's offered, squeezing it.</p><p>"This way." Iwai hauls him up to his feet. "Are you going to make it?" </p><p>"I think so." He leans willingly against Iwai's side, rubbing under his eyes. "Which way are we going?" </p><p>"The stairs, over here." Iwai winds an arm supportively around his waist and leads him up to street level. They don't have far to walk from the station. His house is on the corner of the main street. Akira dozes in and out while Iwai fumbles for his key and opens the front door. "Kick your shoes off by the wall. The bathroom is down that way." He points down the hall. "I'll bring you a change of clothes and set up your bed."</p><p>"Thank you." Akira sighs as he steps away. "I'll be quiet." He stumbles down the dark hallway, using one hand on the wall as a guide.</p><p>Iwai watches him walk away, searching again for any signs of lingering pain. <em>He's limping not bad but...</em> Another stab of guilt digs between his ribs. Guilt for giving in. Guilt for not convincing him to talk. Guilt for hurting him. <em>Focus.</em> He shakes his head and kicks off his boots. <em>Kaoru must already be in bed. I have to find clean clothes for him and set up the couch.</em></p><p>Suppressing a yawn of his own now he paces into his bedroom and shrugs off his jacket, tossing it over a chair along with his hat and ear protectors. He digs out a shirt and pair of boxers he thinks will fit the slim teen, along with an extra blanket. He steals a couple of pillows from his bed too. He tosses the blanket and pillows onto the couch as he passes it and walks down the hall to the bathroom. He can hear the shower running still, and knocks softly. "Hey, I've got some clothes for you. I'll put them inside by the door." </p><p>"Thank you." The shower squeaks as it turns off. "I'll be out in a minute." </p><p>"Take your time. I'm going to set up your bed." Iwai opens the door a crack and slips the clothes inside. Almost done. We both need to sleep. He runs a hand over his face as he walks back to the couch, fighting back another yawn. He fluffs up the pillows and unwraps the blanket, spreading it over the cushions. "And... there." Pale arms wrap around his waist when he steps back, making him jump. <em>I didn't hear him at all</em>. "You alright?" </p><p>"I... I want to stay in your room with you." Akira's voice is soft, almost hesitant. He tightens his arms around Iwai's waist and presses against his back. He still feels warm from the shower. "Can I?"</p><p>How am I going to explain that to Kaoru? Iwai hesitates, then lays a hand over one of Akira's arms, squeezing it gently. I'll figure something out. I can't say no. "Yeah... yeah if that's what you want." </p><p>"It is." Akira nuzzles against the back of his shoulder. Tingles spread out from the point of contact. "Which room is yours?" </p><p>"The first door over there." Iwai points. "I'll meet you there in a minute." </p><p>"Don't take too long." Akira's arms tighten briefly before he steps back. His footsteps are near silent as he retreats. </p><p><em>He's going to be the death of me.</em> Iwai bundles up the blanket and pillows from the couch quickly and follows after him. Akira is sat crosslegged near the head of the bed when he walks in, yawning. Iwai's shirt is too big for him, it threatens to slide off one shoulder. His phone and glasses sit on the edge of the nightstand.</p><p>"Lay down, you look like you're going to pass out any minute." He tucks the pillows behind Akira and steps back to change. </p><p>"I will when you lay with me." Akira slips his legs under the comforter and fluffs up his pillows, but his eyes are transfixed on Iwai.</p><p>"In a minute." He turns away and pulls his shirt over his head, feeling almost self-conscious. In all the times they've been together he's hardly undressed. He struggles out of his jeans and kicks them to a corner of the room to deal with later. He tugs on a pair of pajama pants and sits heavily on the open side of the bed. "Let's get some rest now, alright?"</p><p>Akira lays back, at last, still watching him. "Why are you doing all of this for me?" </p><p><em>That's the million-dollar question.</em> He lays back and holds out an arm. "Come here." Akira hesitates, then scoots closer, resting his head on Iwai's shoulder. He wraps the comforter around both of them and buries his nose in Akira's hair. <em>I never thought I would be able to do this.</em> "I care about you. It's that simple."</p><p>Akira falls silent and Iwai curses internally, wondering if he's said too much. After a moment though he burrows further against Iwai and wraps an arm around him in return. "Goodnight, Iwai."</p><p><em>I guess we're not talking about that either.</em> "Goodnight, Akira."</p><p>---</p><p>
  <strong>Akira</strong>
</p><p>He wakes to the sound of his phone vibrating against the nightstand. He waits until the buzzing stops to finally open his eyes, blinking sleepily at the empty bed. <em>Iwai must have gotten up already...</em> He stares blankly at the wall, sorting through his memories of last night. The fight with Ryuji.<em> I yelled at him. I actually yelled at him.</em> Running to Iwai because his mind was a mess and he didn't know exactly what he needed until he saw the man. <em>I don't want to think about that yet. </em></p><p>Akira rolls over and gropes for his glasses first, pushing them up his nose. His back gives a dull protesting throb pulling memories of last night to the forefront of his mind. The minute he saw Iwai he realized what he needed. <em>I kissed him first.</em> The memory of Iwai's hands pushing him back. The bolt of panic that threatened to overwhelm him. Stopping would mean thinking.<em> I didn't want to think last night.</em> The look in Iwai's eyes as he finally broke. <em>I cheated on Ryuji.</em> He pauses in reaching for his phone, waiting for the guilt, the regret, but it doesn't come. He feels numb instead.</p><p>His phone buzzes again persistently and he huffs, finally picking it up. Notifications flash over his screen, missed text messages from the group chat, missed direct messages, missed calls including from the cafe's number. The most recent flashes at the top of the screen, Soujiro again. It's too much to deal with all at once. He flicks the lock button and the screen goes dark. </p><p><em>One thing at a time.</em> He swings his legs off the edge of the bed and his entire body protests at the motion. <em>I'm not as sore as I thought I would be.</em> Slowly he stands up and stretches his arms over his head, taking inventory of each ache and sore muscle.<em> I thought I would regret it...</em> His fingers find the bite mark sitting just above his collar, the clear impression of Iwai's teeth. <em>But I don't. </em></p><p>Shaking his head he walks out to the living room and winces at the sunlight streaming through the windows. Everything looks different in the daylight. The house looks and feels more open, all the blinds are open. It smells like coffee, pancakes, and maple syrup. He turns in a slow circle, blinking spots from his vision, and notices Iwai through a doorway with the morning paper. As if sensing Akira's eyes on him he looks up and smiles, gesturing him closer. </p><p><em>Where is Kaoru?</em> Akira tugs the hem of his borrowed shirt straight before walking into the kitchen. "Good morning."</p><p>"Good morning Akira." Kaoru turns from the stove to set down three plate fulls of pancakes. "Dad told me you spent the night. Are you feeling better this morning?" </p><p>A stab of guilt finally digs under his breastbone.<em> I shouldn't have put Iwai in this position.</em> <em>He said he didn't want to lie to Koaru anymore.</em> The bite on his neck feels more like a brand now sitting in full view. He slips into the open seat next to Iwai, setting his phone on the table. "I did I was..." <em>What did Iwai tell him?</em> He glances at him from the corner of his eye, looking for help.</p><p>"I told him you got in a fight and came by the shop afterward." Iwai sips his coffee. "I didn't give him the specifics. That's up to you to share."</p><p>More memories of last night are called to the forefront. The shouting. Storming out. Wanting to feel anything but what he was in that moment. The emotional wound throbs in his chest. If I talk about it will it hurt less? At the least, I owe the truth to Iwai after last night.<em> If Kaoru hears it too, I guess it's alright.</em> "I fought with my boyfriend."</p><p>"I'm sorry for prying, but what were you fighting over?" Kaoru frowns. He sets a cup of coffee in front of Akira before taking a seat across from him.</p><p>His chest throbs dully again. "It's alright. I'm sorry for imposing on you last night." He takes a sip of coffee, sorting through what's safe to say and what isn't. The coffee is good, strong, but it's not the same as Le Blance's. "Ryuji is sweet and I love him, but he wants to keep our relationship a secret. We've been dating for months but he still doesn't want to tell even our closest friends or family. I understand that it's nervewracking but I know they would accept us. I didn't mind it in the beginning, I didn't want to push Ryuji into anything he wasn't comfortable with but it started bothering me. I tried to bring it up but each time I did he would shut down or change the subject until finally... we had a huge fight over it." </p><p>Iwai's hand rests on his knee under the table. "You two will work it out. You should call him after you eat." His thumb rubs small soothing circles over his thigh. </p><p>"Dad is right. You two need to have a conversation about what happened." Koaru smiles kindly. "But first you should eat while it's hot." </p><p><em>I'm not sure it can be worked out this time.</em> "Thank you for everything." Words don't feel like enough of a thank you. He reaches under the table and carefully laces his fingers with Iwai's. </p><p>"Anytime." Iwai's thumb runs over his knuckles. "Your clothes are in the dryer. They should be done soon."</p><p>"I'll head home once they're done." Akira finally takes a bite of pancake and his appetite revives. "Kaoru where did you learn to cook like this?" He asks between bites. </p><p>"I had to teach myself." He laughs lightly. "Dad is hopeless in the kitchen." </p><p>"Hey, I'll have you know I can make cereal. And frozen waffles."</p><p>Akira smiles and holds back a laugh as the two banter back and forth. It's clear that they have a strong father-son bond. It's refreshing to see. He finishes the rest of his pancakes in a few quick bites and leans back with a content sigh. He's full, warm, and Iwai's thumb is still stroking the back of his hand.</p><p>"Come on, let's go check on your clothes." Iwai stands, tugging him along with. "Don't worry about the dishes Kaoru I'll do them." </p><p>On reflex Akira jerks his hand away as their hands rise above the table. <em>I doubt he wants Kaoru to see that.</em> He picks up his phone and crosses his arms. "Which way?" </p><p>"Over here." Iwai meets his eyes steadily for a moment before walking.</p><p>He follows quietly, avoiding Koaru's eyes. <em>I wonder how he explained us sharing a room last night.</em> The moment he steps into the laundry room Iwai's arms hook around him, wrapping him in a hug. "Iwai?..."</p><p>"I wish you had talked to me yesterday." His hand runs soothingly up and down Akira's back. "I'm sorry." </p><p>"You have nothing to be sorry for." He loops an arm around Iwai's neck and buries his face in his shoulder. "I should be the one apologizing." </p><p>"You were hurting. I wanted to help." Iwai's arms tighten around him. "But I hurt you." </p><p>"You didn't hurt me." Akira frowns and pushes back to look at him. "You gave me what I asked for, what I needed." He lays a hand on Iwai's cheek, hesitating. "...and more." </p><p>Iwai tilts his head into the touch and covers his hand with one of his. "You're still limping. I should have made you talk about it yesterday."</p><p>"You gave me what I needed." He repeats softly. <em>I shouldn't do this before talking to Ryuji. This isn't fair to either of them.</em> He leans up slowly, giving Iwai time to move away or stop him, but he stands still until their lips brush together. "Thank you."</p><p>"I would do anything for you." Iwai's reply is just as soft. He cups the back of Akira's head and presses a kiss to his forehead. "But you need to talk to Ryuji first alright? After that, if you still want to talk about this... You know where to find me." He pushes past Akira, walking back towards the kitchen.</p><p><em>He's right.</em> A new dagger of guilt twists its way under his sternum as he watches him leave. He pulls his clothes out of the dryer and dresses quickly before flicking open the lock on his phone. He hesitates to look at Ryuji's messages so he clicks through his other friends first, flicking through them quickly. </p><p>We're so worried! Ryuji said you disappeared...</p><p>Akira we can't find you anywhere...</p><p>This is unsettling. Please inform us of your whereabouts...</p><p>Morgana told us where you normally hang out, we can't find you...</p><p>I know where you are, your phone is still hacked. Don't worry, none of the others know. It's enough that you're safe. Call Soujiro when you see this, he's worried.</p><p>Futaba's message doesn't come as a surprise. He's grateful that she didn't give away his location. He flicks back up to Ryuji's picture, hesitating before finally pressing it. He scrolls through the missed messages, skimming them. </p><p>Akira I'm sorry. Please come back.</p><p>Where are you? Call me when you get this. I need to know that you're alright.</p><p>We can talk about it again I promise. I'm sorry for how I acted. </p><p>More apologies mixed with pleas to know about his condition and location. Akira sighs and flicks back to his home screen. "Before anything else... I need to call Soujiro." He dials the number for LeBlanc's landline and doesn't have to wait long. Soujiro picks up on the first ring. </p><p>"LeBlanc cafe how can I help you?"</p><p>"Soujiro? It's me." </p><p>"Akira? Where have you been all night?" Soujiro sounds more lively now, his words coming quickly. "Your friends came in last night before closing and told me they had no idea where you were. Do you have any idea how worried I was? You're supposed to come home at night. Where did you sleep?" </p><p>"I'm sorry." He winces at the worried tone. "I.. I went to stay with a friend-"</p><p>"Who? I thought I knew all of your friends. They were looking for you last night." </p><p>"It's someone you haven't met." He chews on his lower lip as he spins an easy lie. "We were up late and I lost track of time. They offered to let me stay the night. I was going to call you but by the time I noticed you would have been home already and I don't have your cellphone number."</p><p>"I expect to meet this 'friend' of yours withing the next few days. You're grounded from going out after dark for a week. Clear?" </p><p>"Clear." He feels a spike of anxiety at the thought of introducing Iwai to Soujiro, but at least his punishment isn't harsh. "I'm sorry for worrying you Soujiro."</p><p>"You're forgiven this time. Don't let it happen again. If you want to spend the night at a friend's its find but you have to tell me. I'm your guardian. I'm supposed to be taking care of you." </p><p>"I know. I'll ask ahead of time from now on." Akira holds back a sigh of relief. "I'll be home soon. I need to catch a train." </p><p>"You'd better be. You owe all of your friends an apology." The call goes dead as he hangs up. </p><p><em>That went better than I thought it would</em>. He scrolls down to Ryuji's number. <em>Now...</em> He presses the call button before he can talk himself out of it. It rings once. Twice. Three times. </p><p>"Hello?" Ryuji's voice is hoarse.</p><p>A lump forms in his throat. It sounds like he's been crying. "Hey Ryu, it's me. Akira." </p><p>"Where have you been all night? I was so worried when you disappeared- we all were." </p><p>"I'm sorry for running out on you." It's not fair to do this over the phone. "I need to talk to you in person. Soujiro grounded me. Can you drop by the cafe later?" </p><p>"Where are you?" Ryuji's voice turns bitter. "You're with him aren't you?" </p><p>"Ryuji... I don't want to do this over the phone. Please."</p><p>"...Fine. I'll come by after closing. I'm glad you're alright." He hangs up before Akira can reply, the phone goes silent. </p><p><em>Dammit.</em> Akira sighs and scrubs over his eyes.<em> I could have gone to anyone last night. I chose Iwai and now I have to deal with the consequences. I hope they aren't all bad.</em> He closes his eyes and counts to three, composing himself before walking back to the kitchen. "I called my guardian. I need to head home." </p><p>"You should come by again." Kaoru smiles. "Dad told me you're ranked number one in your class. I could use your help with my homework." </p><p>"You want me to walk you to the station?" Iwai looks over his shoulder as he speaks. His hands are buried in sudsy water as he washes dishes. "It's not far." </p><p>"I'll see if I can." He's caught off guard by Kaoru's sincere offer but manages a smile back. "I remember the way Iwai, don't trouble yourself." He wants to say more but doesn't want to reveal anything more in front of Kaoru. He swallows his words and heads for the station. </p><p>---</p><p>Akira waits for Ryuji in the cafe after hours, running through what he needs to say over and over.<em> No matter how I say it I'm going to hurt him. I've already hurt him.</em> The bell on the door chimes, pulling him from his thoughts. </p><p>Ryuji's eyes lock onto his. They're red and irritated from crying. He looks like he didn't get enough sleep. His gaze shifts down from his face to the bandage covering the bite on his neck. "You look well."</p><p>"Ryuji..." Akira bites back a sigh. "Let me lock the door. We can talk up in my room. Would you like anything to drink?" </p><p>"No. I'm fine." Ryuji shakes his head. "Let's get this over with." He walks ahead of him, each footstep on the stair sounding like a crash in the quiet.</p><p>Deep breath. Akira locks the door and flicks off the lights before walking upstairs. <em>I made my choices.</em> Ryuji is sat on the couch instead of his bed when he reaches the top of the stairs, arms folded across his lap. <em>I don't think he'll welcome me sitting beside him.</em> He pulls his training chair out of the corner and takes a seat in it across from him. </p><p>"You wanted to talk." Ryuji's voice breaks the silence. "Talk." </p><p>All of his planned words fall away. They feel insincere. "I'm sorry." It feels like all he can say.</p><p>"You're sorry." Ryuji's voice falls flat. "For what? Abandoning me to see Iwai?" </p><p>"I'm sorry for hurting you." He shakes his head. "I'm sorry we couldn't have this conversation sooner." </p><p>"You had sex with him." It isn't a question, it's a statement. "You kissed him." </p><p>"I did." He bows his head in admission. "I spent the night with him." </p><p>"Why?" His voice cracks on the end. "I just... I don't understand Akira."</p><p>"I'm tired of hiding Ryuji." Akira's voice is steady and firm. "It didn't matter how or when I brought up the subject your answer never changed. You didn't want to tell anyone because you were terrified they'd treat us differently. Our friends aren't like that, Soujiro isn't like that, but you still refused. You wouldn't even let me tell Morgana, who's probably pieced it together anyway. I don't have that fear. I don't want to have that fear." He'd felt it when Iwai walked him to the station with an arm around him and felt shame afterward for thinking that way. "All I wanted was to proudly call you my boyfriend to our closest friends and family. You wouldn't let me. You even roped everyone into helping you look for me last night and you <em>still</em> didn't tell them." </p><p>Ryuji's face steadily turns redder and redder as Akira speaks. "What was important was that you were missing, not why we fought. I needed their help. You could have called, or texted, anything to let me know you were safe." </p><p>"I should have and I apologize for that. I will not apologize for my feelings." Akira leans forward, linking his hands in front of him. "We're better as friends and teammates than we are as lovers. I want to break up." </p><p>Ryuji's expression flickers between shock, hurt, anger, and resignation. "Alright and then what? You're going to date, Iwai? Your relationship with him can't be public either. You're underaged." </p><p>"I'm not sure but... I do know that I want the chance to talk to him. I want to see what he wants." Because we never talked about his feelings. I never asked if the new deal was something he wanted. I never asked how he felt about me. "Depending on his answer we can work from there." </p><p>"You think that will work? He abused you Akira. He took advantage of you when you needed something then continued to take advantage of you. That isn't healthy." </p><p>"I want to know why he offered me that deal in the first place. I want to know how he feels." Ryuji's words sting but they're not enough to deter him. "Don't forget he let me out of the deal because I liked you." </p><p>"That doesn't negate what he put you through. Why do you want to be with him?" </p><p>"He makes me feel alive." The words spill out on their own. "I don't expect you to understand it, and I won't burden you with the details. That wouldn't be fair. But we're both still phantom thieves, we're still going to have to work together."</p><p>"...Alright." Ryuji shakes his head, running his fingers through his hair. "I won't pry anymore. I hope you made the right choice."</p><p>"Thank you. I'll walk you out." Akira stands and holds out a hand. I think I have.</p><p>Ryuji accepts it, squeezing his hand. "Good luck." They walk downstairs together and Akira locks the door behind him. </p><p>
  <em>It's late... I'll visit Iwai in person after school tomorrow.</em>
</p><p>---</p><p>"You've been distracted all day," Morgana complains from his usual spot in Akira's bag. "You avoided everyone's questions too. Where are we going? You do remember that you're grounded right?" </p><p>"I have to see Iwai." Akira states simply, coming to a stop outside the shop. </p><p>"What for now?" Morgana glares at him when he opens the bag, refusing to move. "Is he the reason you and Ryuji fought?" </p><p>Akira pauses at his words, then scoops the cat out of his bag setting him gently on the ground. If anyone could piece it together it would be Morgana. "That's none of your business."</p><p>"Of course it's my business I'm your friend!" Morgana yelps at being picked up. "I'm worried! The others might have accepted your half-assed explanation about your fight but I know better." He glares as he's set down, pawing at the ground. "That bandage on your neck is hiding a mark isn't it?"</p><p>"Morgana..." Akira pinches the bridge of his nose, suppressing a sigh. Of course, he chose now to confront me. "I promise I'll explain when we get home alright? I don't have a lot of time and I need to talk to him." </p><p>"Hmph." Morgana flicks his tail and plops down by the doorway. "Fine. I expect a full explanation when we get home. If he hurts you..." </p><p>"Iwai isn't going to hurt me." Unless I ask for it. "I'll be quick, stay here." He slips into the shop and glances around. Empty, perfect. He paces over to the counter, looking Iwai over. He looks tired. </p><p>Iwai is settled in his chair the same way he always is, leaned back with one leg crossed over the other as he flips through a magazine. He glances up at Akira's footsteps, shifting his lollypop from side to side in his mouth. "Hey, kid. You never come in this early."</p><p>"I was grounded for staying at your place without permission. I don't have a lot of time but I wanted to see you." Akira leans against the glass but hesitates to cross it. "And my guardian wants to meet you." </p><p>"What for?" Iwai frowns in thought and leans forward, resting his elbows on his legs.</p><p>"I told him I spent the night with a friend. All of my friends from school ended up searching for me, he knows all of them but he doesn't know you." It would be so easy to lean forward and grab his collar, to catch him in a kiss as he did two nights ago. "Will you drop by the cafe? Please?"</p><p>"I can." Iwai chews on his lollypop stick. "We have to have our story straight though. What do you want me to tell him?" </p><p>"We're going to keep it simple. I work part-time and that's how we became friends. We bonded over making models. I ended up staying at your house because we were engrossed in a new gun model and lost track of time."</p><p>"Could work." Iwai nods in agreement after a moment. "What time should I drop by?" </p><p>"In the evening. I was hoping you could stay after hours with me and we could talk."</p><p>"That depends, did you talk to Ryuji?" </p><p>"I did." He meets Iwai's searching gaze steadily. He reaches across the counter, at last, running his fingers along his jawline. "I want to talk to you about it. Come by the cafe, please?" </p><p>"I already said I would." Iwai catches his hand as he pulls it away, squeezing it. "I'll be there tomorrow, I promise."</p><p>"Thank you." Akira's chest warms from the contact. "I'll see you tomorrow." He squeezes Iwai's hand before slipping out the door.</p><p>Morgana hasn't moved from his sentry position. At the sight of Akira, he stands up, bristling. "Well?" </p><p>"Everything is fine like I said it would be." He scoops up the cat, setting him back inside the bag. "Can you spend tomorrow night at Haru's place?" </p><p>"Only if you give me the explanation you promised." Morgana's tail flicks in annoyance. "I want to know what happened." </p><p>"It's a long story but..." </p><p>---</p><p>The following night Akira assists Soujiro in the cafe. He's wiping down the bar and straightening the shelves while his guardian rests in a barstool. All the regulars have long left for the night and there's only about an hour left before closing. <em>Iwai should be here at any time.</em></p><p>As if on cue the bell chimes and Akira turns in time to see Iwai striding inside. Seeing him makes his chest flutter, and warm. "Welcome. What can I get for you?" </p><p>"Whatever you normally drink kid." Iwai takes an open seat in front of him, looking around. "Nice place. This is where you stay?" </p><p>"Mhm, I sleep in the attic upstairs." He pulls down a couple of bags of coffee beans to grind together. "Iwai this is my guardian, Soujiro. Soujiro this is the friend I stayed with on Saturday. I work part-time for him in his shop."</p><p>"Hm..." Soujiro frowns behind his hand. "I didn't know you had a part-time job. How did you two meet?" </p><p>"Akira dropped by the shop with a couple of his friends. They picked up a couple of models to put together." Iwai's answer comes naturally, a mix of truth and deceit.</p><p>"Models? I've never seen any." Soujiro's frown deepens with concern. "Akira never mentioned you as one of his friends." </p><p>"Here, this is my favorite blend." Akira sets a cup of steaming coffee in front of Iwai. "Be careful, it's hot. I can show you some of the models later. I have a couple up in my room I'm putting together." </p><p>"He's got a talent for it." Iwai nods in his direction. "I noticed it early on and offered him a job. He works part-time night with me cleaning shelves, unpacking crates, and painting models. We get along well. It's usually quiet once it gets late, we spent a lot of time talking." </p><p>"Hn. I can understand that, but how did he end up at your home of all places?" </p><p>"I closed up early that night since it was quiet. I was working on a couple of models at home when he called me. I could hear that he was upset but he wouldn't tell me what was wrong. I talked him into coming over and gave him directions to my place, I was worried about what trouble he could get into. We ended up talking all night while working on the models and by the time we took a break it was past the time trains were running. I did tell him to call you."</p><p>"It was too late." Akira holds up his hands in mock surrender. <em>Not bad Iwai. Not bad.</em> "I did try. You didn't pick up the landline." </p><p>"Well, now you have my cellphone number." Soujiro shakes his head, muttering something about breaking his golden rule under his breath. "In the future, you won't be able to use that excuse."</p><p>Akira grins at that and leans against the counter. "Then I can stay at Iwai's place again?" </p><p>"Only if you ask ahead of time." Soujiro pins him with a look, then stands "Finish cleaning up and lock the door. I'm heading home for the night." </p><p>"I will. Thank you Soujiro."</p><p>"Stay outta trouble." Soujiro waves over his shoulder and walks out.</p><p>"You stay out of trouble?" Iwai snorts and sips his coffee. "That's impossible, you're a magnet for it." </p><p>"It's not my fault. I'm not even looking for it most of the time." Akira laughs and finishes wiping down the bar. "After you finish your coffee we can go upstairs to my room and talk." He picks up the broom from behind the counter and starts sweeping up, doing the final closing tasks. </p><p>"You stay here by yourself every night?" He can feel Iwai's eyes on his back, watching him. </p><p>"Recently yeah, since Ryuji and I were fighting." He finishes with locking the door, the motion bringing up memories of each time he'd slipped into Untouchable after hours. "Before that, he'd stay over every couple of nights."</p><p>"You miss him?" There's an undertone in Iwai's voice he doesn't recognize, but when he turns to face him the man looks the same as always. </p><p>"Sometimes I did," Akira speaks honestly. He approaches Iwai and takes one of his hands, squeezing it. "Come on, we can talk more upstairs. What time do you need to leave?" </p><p>"Not for a while. I told Kaoru I would be late. What exactly did you want to talk about? You never specified." </p><p>"Everything." He grins over his shoulder and drags Iwai upstairs. </p><p>---</p><p>
  <strong>Iwai</strong>
</p><p>The kid's grin makes his chest tighten. That grin always means trouble. "That might take a while. You want to be a little more specific?" He glances around Akira's room, taking in all the various trinkets and souvenirs while he's lead to the couch. </p><p>"Everything," Akira repeats simple and pushes him back against the couch. "I have a lot of questions. Starting with why you offered me the first deal."</p><p><em>Not pulling any punches this time huh.</em> "...I'm still ashamed about that sometimes. I should have let you out of it sooner, I always planned to." <em>Hell, I shouldn't have offered it in the first place.</em> He leans forward, folding his hands under his chin. "I gave you that deal because I was attracted to you and that wasn't right."</p><p>"Physical attraction only?" Akira pushes his glasses up his nose, looking down at him. "Why did you let me out of it?" </p><p>"You're smart, you don't need me to answer that first question. You know the answer." Iwai sighs and it feels like all the air leaves his lungs. "I let you out of it because you'd drift off sometimes. I figured you liked someone else. I wanted to give you your freedom of choice back."</p><p>"I want to hear you say it." Akira steps closer, touching his shoulder. </p><p><em>I can't deny him anything.</em> Iwai rests a hand over Akira's, squeezing it. "I care about you. I always have." </p><p>"Thank you." Akira squeezes him back. "Why did you encourage me to ask Ryuji out? Didn't it hurt you?" </p><p>"Yeah, it stung. But I wanted you to be happy. It was clear you had a thing for him. I decided to stop being selfish and give you your freedom of choice back. I should have done it sooner. You deserved out."</p><p>Akira frowns thoughtfully at his answer, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. "When I came to you with the new deal... why did you agree to it?" He presses forward and Iwai leans back, letting Akira settle in his lap. </p><p>"It was better than not having you at all. Even if I wasn't the one you went home to at the end of the night, even if I couldn't kiss you..." His hand settles on Akira's hip, his thumb finding the hollow of his hipbone. "I missed you. I missed being with you. I took what I could and accepted it." </p><p>Akira sits down, settling his full weight on Iwai's thighs, and looks at him appraisingly. "Then... I only have one more question." His grip on Iwai shifts, moving the hand from his shoulder to loop his arm around his neck instead. "Why did you kiss me back?" </p><p><em>No easy questions tonight.</em> Iwai studies his face but Akira's expression is unreadable again. "You said you needed me. I knew it was wrong, I knew I should have stopped you, but you said you needed me." He takes a deep breath. "And I wanted you."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I care about you."</p><p>"There's another word for that." Akira's breath ghosts over his lips as he leans forward. "Try again?" </p><p>The admission is equal parts of gut-wrenching and freeing. "I love you." The words barely leave his lips before Akira's mouth is covering his, kissing him fiercely. His hand finds its way into Akira's hair and he kisses back just as hard, stealing his breath. He tugs sharply on Akira's curls to break it, knowing how sensitive he is. </p><p>"Ahh-!" Akira hisses at the feeling, rolling his hips. "Wait I have one more question-"</p><p>"You said that on the last one." Iwai's lips find the sensitive spot under his jaw, nipping gently. "I have one for you instead. Why did you want me to mark you here?" He presses a kiss over the bandage on his neck. </p><p>"I wanted everyone to see that I belonged to you." Akira's arm tightens around his neck, keeping him close. "I want to be with you... but I want to make a few things clear first."</p><p>"What's that?" He presses more gentle kisses up and down the curve of his clavicle. </p><p>"I don't want to hide anymore. I want the freedom to tell my friends. I want to go out on dates with you. I want to be able to hold your hand in public. I want a relationship with you. And if you want to tell Kaoru... I'm okay with that too. I refuse to be afraid anymore."</p><p><em>Those are hardly conditions when I would happily do them anyway.</em> "I have no problem with any of those. Kaoru probably has us all figured out already anyway. He's observant." He slides his hand up the back of Akira's shirt pressing it against his lower back. "It's a deal... on one condition of my own."</p><p>"Oh?" Akira rolls his hips in a slow, teasing circle. "What's that?" </p><p>"Brat." He chuckles, tracing his fingers up Akira's back and smiling against Akira's shoulder. "I want to hear you say it."</p><p>"It's a deal." Akira laughs breathlessly and pulls his chin up. "I love you too." He leans in, sealing their promises with a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>